


Knight in Shining Armour, Princess in Fluffy Wings

by acepink



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acepink/pseuds/acepink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: A’s little sibling forces A and B to have a tea party with them deeming B the princess and A the knight in shining armour</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight in Shining Armour, Princess in Fluffy Wings

Jaebum had suspected nothing out of the ordinary when he received a text off his boyfriend asking if he was busy. He said ‘no’ and Jinyoung asked if he wanted to come round. So you could imagine his surprise when, twenty minutes later he found himself sitting on a _far_  too small plastic chair, in front of an equally sized table with a fairy wand in his left hand and a plastic cake in the other. And a feathery pink tiara on his head.

“Jinyoung, I’m going to kill you,” he hissed, when his boyfriend’s younger sister turned away to look for some misplaced fairy wings.

He just smiled innocently in response, and Hyerim squealed with delight. “There they are!” She held out the fluffy pair of wings towards Jaebum. As much as he didn’t want to disappoint the little girl, whom he was really quite fond of, the poorly hidden smirk on Jinyoung’s face meant he couldn’t bring himself to take them. “But Hyerim,” he said, quickly trying to think his way out of the situation, “I thought I was supposed to be a princess, not a fairy. If I wear those, I’ll be a fairy instead.”

At his words she lowered them, frowning thoughtfully. But before she had chance to change her mind, Jinyoung chipped in, “ah, but he could just be both, couldn’t he?” Hyerim’s face lit up again at the idea and she nodded enthusiastically.

“A fairy princess!” She declared, pushing the wings into Jaebum’s lap while Jinyoung hunched over with laughter behind her.

“Oh, I see…” Looking at the wings closer, Jaebum was pretty sure he wouldn’t even be able to put them on comfortably, but he accepted his loss and reluctantly put one arm through each strap. It was definitely too small; the elastic dug into his armpits and the wings barely even showed above his shoulders, but Hyerim looked satisfied.

“Now oppa has to rescue you from the dragon!” She announced, and started searching for something else- presumably the dragon.

Jaebum hadn’t been told about this part of the plan either, but now that he thought about it that would explain why Jinyoung had a crown perched on his head and a tiny sword in the other. “I thought we were having a tea party…?”

The little girl shook her head fiercely. “No, silly.  _You_  are having a tea party, but then a dragon attacks and oppa has to save you.”

Oh god Jinyoung was never going to let him forget this. “Wouldn’t _you_  rather be the fairy princess Hyerim? You’d get to wear the pretty wings.” He coaxed. Getting out of this tiara was his aim, but if it meant he got to attack his boyfriend under the pretence of a dragon, that was even better.

“No!” She said again. “I’m the dragon. He has to rescue _you_ because _you're_ his boyfriend.”

Jinyoung agreed sincerely, “Yes silly, that’s why we needed you.” Jaebum filled his glare with as much hatred as he could muster, but in their current situation he wasn’t as intimidating as he could have been.

Their silent exchange was broken when a thirty centimetre tall, soft, green dragon hit Jaebum in the chest. “ROAAAAR!” Hyerim breathed out loudly, in an imitation of a dragon breathing fire and then looked up at Jaebum expectantly.

“Oh no, a dragon!” He tried, putting on what he hoped was an acceptable scared face. “It’s going to attack me, what will I do?”

She gave him a toothy smile, and it was cute enough that Jaebum could ignore the snort he heard from Jinyoung’s direction. “Oh no! Someone has to save him!”

At her prompt Jinyoung reached over and swung the foam sword at the toy, and Hyerim mimed it falling to the floor- presumably dead. “Yay!” Jinyoung cheered, waving his sword triumphantly and Hyerim giggled happily.

“Now you can have cake together and celebrate,” she told them, pointing at the plastic cake that was now lying discarded on the floor.

As Jaebum reached to pick up the white and pink lump, from another room the sound of a phone ringing started. Jinyoung held up his hands dramatically, as if to say 'hold it'. “Celebrations postponed: I should get that.” Hyerim allowed it and he hurried out of the room, and that was when Jaebum got another idea.

He leaned towards Hyerim conspiratorily, and the girl picked up on his secretive behaviour and leaned in too. “What if the dragon isn’t evil?” He suggested.

She frowned at him, and Jaebum half expected to be called ‘silly’ again. “Of course it is, it’s a dragon.”

Jaebum shook his head. “Not all dragons are evil you know,” he informed her wisely. Hyerim looked surprised at his information, and glanced towards the dragon on the floor. “That one is the fairy princess’ friend.”

“But it attacked you!”

Jaebum thought quickly, “I thought it was a different dragon, but it’s not. This one’s my friend.”

She nodded in understanding. “But oppa attacked it!” Jaebum nodded sadly. “That’s not very nice of him!”

“I think we should put him in prison,” he suggested, and she agreed seriously.

The two of them sat in waiting for the ‘knight’ to return, and when he did he found them both glaring at him accusingly- Jaebum grinning smugly at the same time. “You’re under arrest.” He told him and immediately Jinyoung’s face turned to one of confusion.

“What?”

“The dragon’s my friend and you attacked it, so you’re under arrest.”

Before his boyfriend could protest, Jaebum stole the sword out of his hand and stood up so he could hold his arms behind his back. “Throw him in prison!” Hyerim told him eagerly, and Jaebum obeyed, leading Jinyoung to the corner of the room and making him sit there, still looking confused by the sudden change in scenario.

She sat up the dragon- now magically revived- so that it was looking at Jinyoung. “A guard,” she explained, “so he can’t escape.”

“Good thinking.”

“But, he asked me to rescue him!” Jinyoung protested, as his boyfriend and sister celebrated with plastic cake.

 


End file.
